


Drawing the Line

by JimmyPenguin421



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Gen, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyPenguin421/pseuds/JimmyPenguin421
Summary: The Skywalker family finds out some news about school's start in the fall.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Drawing the Line

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined this in a modern AU, but I guess it doesn't have to be. Enjoy!

"The district just announced that the school year is starting with distance learning."

Anakin looked up from his book and stared at Padmé. _"_ _What?"_

Padmé held her phone out to him.

He took it and inspected the screen. There was a lot of stuff, but the main thing Anakin noticed was the fact that the school was going to try to maintain some type of bell schedule.

On freaking _Zoom._

Anakin gave Padmé's phone back and stood up, beginning to pace back and forth. "This is outrageous," he growled. "It's unfair. How can you be on a _bell schedule_ and not be in school?"

"I know," Padmé said. "But they don't really have a choice."

"Yeah, I guess," Anakin sighed, flopping back down on the couch. "But what do they think this will accomplish? What they did in the spring seems a lot better."

Padmé sat down next to him. "I don't know," she murmured, leaning on Anakin's shoulder. "It'll be hard on... everyone."

"What?" Leia asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"School in the fall is going to be distance learning," Padmé said to Leia.

"With a bell schedule," Anakin added.

 _"What?!"_ Leia demanded.

"I mean, you don't want to get corona, do you?" Padmé pointed out.

"No, I get _that,"_ Leia said. "But a _bell schedule?"_

"It's stupid," Anakin said. "I know."

"They should've stuck with what they did in the spring."

"Yep, that's what I said," Anakin muttered.

Luke entered the room. "What's going on?"

Before Padmé or Anakin could say anything, Leia turned to Luke and said, "School is not starting in person. And we're going to have a bell schedule."

Luke groaned. "Who's the genius who thought _that_ was a good idea?"

"Yeah, I know!" Leia said. She flopped down on the couch next to her parents. "I can't wait until this is all over."

Luke shrugged. "Eh. Has its perks."

"Like what?"

"Like peace and quiet. Oh wait, never mind, I live with you."

"Ha. Ha. Ha," Leia said, glaring at him. "But, like… you don't miss your friends? Oh wait, I forgot you lived in the middle of your sociopathic desert."

"Hey!" Luke said, playfully angry. "I have… one real friend, at least."

"Yaaay," Leia said, slow-clapping.

"And even him," Luke went on, "I think _you_ miss more than I do."

"Wait, what?" Leia demanded, even as she began blushing.

"Hang on…" Anakin sat up so he could look at Leia. "What now?"

"Nothing," Leia said quickly.

"Oh, I don't think so," Luke said to himself in a British accent for no particular reason.

"What?" Leia asked in her _I-dare-you-to-repeat-that-to-my-face_ voice.

"Nothing," Luke called over his shoulder, turning to go back to his room.

"No, wait," Leia called after him. "What—"

"Ha ha, bye," Luke said. "If you need me, I'll be over here. Enjoying my freedom before the dark times."

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh*  
> I hope you enjoyed the story! See ya!  
> -Jimmy


End file.
